militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Andalib Suleiman
Andalib Suleiman Takatka (Andaliv Takatka) was the fourth Palestinian female suicide bomber. She killed six people, seven including herself, and injured over forty at a bus stop on Jaffa Road outside of the open-air Mahane Yehuda market in Jerusalem on April 12, 2002.Attack by female suicide bomber thwarted at Erez crossing. 20 Jun 2005 Rather than wearing an explosive belt, Andalib carried a black handbag that contained three plastic pipes filled with explosives and nails connected to a battery. She belonged to the Tanzim as well as the al-Aqsa Martyrs' Brigades. In her final video she was dressed in black and holding a Koran while she stated that she was about to die as a symbol of the woman's fight against occupation, and that it was her desire to finish the work that had been started by her two cousins, and to honor the memory of Wafa Idris, Darine Abu Aisha, and Ayat al-Akhras. Two Chinese construction workers were killed in the attack. Background Andalib lived in the village of Beit Fajar,Terrorist responsible for planning April 12 suicide bombing in Jerusalem arrested during Operation Defensive Shield. 6 May 2002 sixteen kilometers south of Bethlehem, where her entire family clan the Takatka resides. Her two cousins Iman Takatka, age seventeen, and Samia Takatka, age twenty-one, were captured by Israeli security forces as they prepared to carry out suicide bombings at Jerusalem's Mahane Yehuda market. The girls were taken to an Israeli prison and in response to the attempted attack their family's home was demolished by the IDF, Andalib witnessed this. She became increasingly fascinated with other female suicide bombers especially Wafa Idris and Ayat al-Akhras. After Ayat's death Andalib, along with the other female members of her family, traveled to Deaishe refugee camp to pay their respects to her family. There she met Youssef Moughrabil a leader of Tanzim in Bethlehem. Israeli sources claim that her motivation was "to redeem herself for her alleged extramarital sexual relations with a Fatah operative. According to one version, she even became pregnant with his child." Also see the book: "Army of Roses: Inside the world of the Palestinian suicide bomber." for more information about Female suicide bombers. The Attack Youssef Moughrabil, along with Muhataz Muhammed Abdallah Himouni and Marwan Saloum, planned and trained Andalib for the attack. Taleb Amr, known more commonly as Abu Ali, a Tanzim military activist supplied the weapons and the explosives for Andalib. Hours before the attack Andalib met with Himouni and Saloum to learn how to detonate the bomb. On Friday April 12, 2002 Andalib was driven to Abu Dis where she took a taxi to Jerusalem. From there Andalib went to the outside market Mahane Yehuda and detonated the bomb at a bus stop. Victims * Nissan Cohen, 57, of Ramotאתר לזכר האזרחים חללי פעולות האיבהArchives: Jerusalem Post * Yelena Konrav, 43, from Pisgat Ze'evאתר לזכר האזרחים חללי פעולות האיבה * Rivka Fink, 75, of Jerusalemאתר לזכר האזרחים חללי פעולות האיבה * Zuhila Hushi, 47, Chinese citizen, of Giloאתר לזכר האזרחים חללי פעולות האיבה * Lin Chin Mai, 34, Chinese citizenאתר לזכר האזרחים חללי פעולות האיבה * Chai Zin Chang, 32, Chinese citizenelId=28553&itemType=10&template=3 אתר לזכר האזרחים חללי פעולות האיבה See also 2002 Mahane Yehuda Market bombing External links * Young Women in Suicide Terrorism * The involvement of women in suicide bombing attacks * Terrorist responsible for planning April 12 suicide bombing in Jerusalem arrested during Operation Defensive Shield References Category:2002 deaths Category:Suicide bombing in the Israeli–Palestinian conflict Category:Palestinian casualties during the Second Intifada Category:Palestinian female murderers Category:Female suicide bombers Category:Suicide bombers in Israel Category:Terrorist incidents in 2002 Category:Year of birth missing Category:Palestinian mass murderers